Those Eyes
Yet another of my OC from /x/'s 'impromptu creepypasta' thread. The Pasta In my hurry, I locked an open door. Jesus, is that what this thing can do to me?! Okay, okay, calm down... You've been surfing the internet for too long, you've been reading too many creepy stories. It was just in your imagination... Then why did I run back and slam the locked door? My breathing slowly returns to normal as I sit inside my bedroom. No windows in here, the closet's wide open so I can see inside it, no mirrors, and the only door out is the one right in front of me. I'm safe... Nothing can get in without me seeing it... ... I have to piss. Goddammit, why didn't I do that BEFORE I saw it?! I sneak out of my room slowly, listening to the silence of the house. Why couldn't it be raining, or the wind blowing, or changing seasons so the house could settle for me? I make it to the bathroom, making sure to shut the door quietly behind me. I stand by the toilet, pissing as quickly as I can, before I head to leave. I turn the knob and laugh at myself as it appears to be locked... Even though I just shut this one without locking it. I stare down at the knob and the lock that is clearly in the "Unlocked" position, and my heart stops dead in my chest for a moment. I stumble backwards, landing ass-flat in the bathtub as I wait, eyes avoiding the mirror at all costs. Eventually, as I sit trapped in the bathroom, I begin wondering what it is that I saw. All I remembered was that childish grin, and the eyes... If you could call them that. They were black pits, as though someone had taken someone with their eyes gouged out and then pulled all the light out of them. Even with every light on in the house, that had been the only part of her that seemed to swallow any light. My eyes happened to glance up at the mirror for a long moment, and he saw my reflection, standing in the middle of the room. Whatever this thing was had decided to just play with me by now... I stared at that reflection before it turned into a girl in a white gown. A wide smile spreads across her face, and she still has my eyes. As she walks towards the mirror, they slowly begin sinking back into her head. She steps through the surface, walking towards the panicked man in the bathtub. Who is that again? Right! Me! Snap back into it! But by the time I realize what's going on, the smile is stretching all the way across her face, and she's on top of me. And a quick giggle comes from her lips, and she's gone. I've returned to the internet and done research since then, and I think this was a wandering creature that just wanted to play with me... But to this day, that mirror has issues. Most notably is if you put your hand on it, you can wash your handprint off, but your reflection's will take a lot longer to go away. Category:Mirrors Category:beings